Kuroshitsuji: If you ever come back
by DoubleyaoiloverHetalia
Summary: 10 years ago to this day, Ciel Phantomhive died, but now he's back in England, for his fiancee. (Tried to make it like their relationship in season 2. P.S. just so you know, I am SebbyxCiel all the way.)


So, before I start, I just want to say. I do not ship Ciel and Lizzy. I am SebbyxCiel all the way, but do find that the relationship that Ciel and Lizzy have is sweet. This is about them. how I view this stuff is, I see it as live action, like a show, or movie, or cosplaying, so, yea, this one was viewed more a a cosplay video in my head.

This is mainly, a fanfic/ possible cosplay idea.

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but MAN if I did. Yaoi, yaoi, and yaoi.**_

_Lizzy_

**Ciel**

Lyrics

* * *

'_In memory of Ciel phantomhive Who died at Aug, 26__th__ 1889 AGED 13 YEARS.' is what it read on the little card I was given. I wipe my tears. Exactly ten years ago to this day. Ciel…_

_I married and later divorced another man who ran a well-known company as well, but, I hardly see him at all. _

"**Young master, it's time to wake up" I feel my butler, Sebastian, shake me. "I swear, I still find it odd that you still choose to sleep." He says. "What day is it?" I ask, feeling oddly at home although we are in a different room than before, Hell, even being in a different country, Sebastian and I came to America. "It is the 26****th**** of August my lord" he replies. "26****th**** ay? Tell me, how long have we lived hear now?" "Ten years now sir." "I see" I say as I rest my chin on hand. "Why don't we go on vacation then, Sebastian" "vacation, sir? Where to?" "Hmmm, how about, England?" I ask "Are you sure my lord?" "I'm positive. Tonight, we leave for England." "Very well then, I will go pack our things." I only nod as he exits. England. I stand up, fully dressed, by myself (shocker I know) and stand in front of my mirror and look at myself. I realize that, I have grown slightly taller. Scanning myself I stop, and look at my, more mature, yet still, un-aging face, then my eyes. The one blue one, same as it's always been. And the purple one, which I just keep hidden with an eye patch as I tie it around my head. I'll get to see England. I'll get to see….her.**

(K, sorry that was sort of an intro from both Lizzy and Ciel. A lot of this next stuff is just gonna be actions)

-**Carriage pulls up, two people get on and it drives off-**

If you're standing with you suitcase. But you can't step on the train.

**-Shows Ciel and Sebastian getting another carriage and getting in.-**

Everything's the way you left it, I still haven't slept yet.

**-Ciel looks out window and sees a Funtom store, with the Funtom Rabbit in its window. He lightly smiles-**

**As they pass Drocell's store, Ciel covers his eye patch with his hand-**

And if you're covering your face now. But you just can't hide the pain.

_-Shows Lizzy sitting a a huge dining table, eating dinner, across the table is another plate and a cup, filled with Earl Grey Tea-_

Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without ya.

_-Comes out of kitchen after eating and starts to walk to her room-_

If the truth is you're a liar

_-Climbs the stairs and stops in front of a door, then pushes it open and walks inside-_

Then just say that you're okay

_-Gets onto the bed in the room and rests head on pillow and inhales- _

I'm sleeping on your side of the bed

_-Smiles then falls asleep-_

Going out of my head now

**-Ciel, still looking out the window, staring into space-**

And if you're out there tryin' ta move on

**-Has a flashback of when he saves Lizzy from Drocell-**

But something pulls ya back again.

I'm sitting here tryin' ta persuade you

**-Reaches a hand out then pulls back when Sebastian notices-**

Like you're in the same room.

_-Has a flashback to breaking the Phantomhive ring-_

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder

**-Has a flashback of Lizzy getting all upset about his ring-**

And I wish you could still give me a hard time

_-flashback: almost gets hit-_

And I wish, I could still wish it was over

_-_**Sees Sebastian staring and pretends like he doesn't care-**

But even if wishing is a waste of time.

_-Looks up to the sky-_

**-Looks up to the sky-**

Even if I never cross your mind.

**-Letter placed on his "grave" from Lizzy- '**_I'll leave the door on the latch If you ever come back –if you ever come back- I'll leave the door on the latch If you ever come back. -if you ever come back- There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat. If you ever come back. There'll be a smile on my face, and the kettle on. And it will be just like you were never gone. There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on. And it will be just like you were never gone. There'll be light in the hall and the key'_

"**Under the mat" –bends down to get it and unlocks the door-**

If you ever come back, if you ever come back now. Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back

Now, they say I'm wasting my time.

**-Slowly steps inside-**

Cuz you're never comin' home

_-Lizzy writes down, and continues on-_

But they used to say the world was flat.

But how wrong was that now.

_-She pauses for a moment and looks through the gap from not completely closing the door, then continues-_

And by leavin' my door open, I'm milkin' everything I own.

Something I can lose in the breakin' that you haven't taken

_-Speaking out loud now-_

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder

**-Whispers-**

And I wish you can still give me a hard time.

_-Tears well up- _

And I wish I could still wish it was over

**-Grips doorknob-**

But even if wishing is a waste of time

_-Leans against door-_

**-Leans against door-**

Even if I never cross your mind

_-Goes back over to the bed and looks out the window and says:-_

I'll leave the door on the latch if you ever come back –if you ever come back-

**-Whispers along with her:-**

There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat, if you ever come back

There'll be a smile on my face, and the kettle on, and will be just like you were never gone.

_-Stops and listens to the noise outside the door-_

**-Keeps talking- **

There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat

**-Slides the letter under the door-**

If you ever come back, if you ever come back now.

_-Opens the door and watches a man rise, then bow-_

Oh, if you ever come back if you ever come back.

**-He takes her hand, then kisses it, and stands straight up-**

_-She looks up to see an eye patch, shocked, she hurriedly looks at her hand, to see, a silver ring with a blue jewel, on the man's thumb-_

"_H-How?" she stutters. _

_-She looks up again, and touches his face with her free hand- "C-Ciel?" _

**He nods and grins a little, "Phantomhive secret you'll have to see to believe" he says, hinting towards his right eye as he removes his ring and places it on her finger. (No, not like proposal, just a ring)**

_She hesitates a little before brushing her thumb across his cheek, going under the string, removing the eye patch._

**He keeps his eyes closed, until the patch hits the ground, then opens them,**

_Lizzy gasped "Ciel! Your eyes! What happened to them?" she asked, not once tearing hers from the one purple and one red eye. "_**Let's just say, things people would call, crazy, happened,****and I had to change in order to survive, but, I'm not human anymore. I can't die"**

_Lizzy just stood there, staring, not laughing, not thinking he was crazy, or getting scared. "Well then" she said. "let's make this life worth it until I do."_

"**Wait, you not scared?" he asked.**

"_Of what, that you'll turn me into what you are, go ahead, it just means more life together, to make up for when we were apart._

"**Alright then" He says as he prepares to take her soul. **

_She closes her eyes and waits. Then she feels his lips against hers. Other things happening to, burning, pain, freezing, but they all seem to be dulled by this contact. Next thing she knows, she's in bed._

"**Wow, red brings out your eyes" Ciel comments when he sees Lizzy wake up. He chuckled a little as she gave him a friendly shove out of his chair beside the bed.**

"So, now they finally get the childhood they deserve, together" A tall, thin man says, as he returns a tray with tea on it to the kitchen. "Never thought I'd say this but, its nice to be home"

Cat comes out of nowhere and meows* "Sebastian! What was that noise?" Ciel yells from a few rooms down.

0.0

* * *

Ehhhhhhhhh I kinda feel like this isn't my best work, idk, and i know there were some, parts were it might seem like I go for LizzyxCiel thats only because that the best way I can portray the emotions


End file.
